


Spilled beans

by Beowolf



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Also Heero is just being difficult, Heeyyyyyyy what a surprise their brothers in this one too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Heero completely forgot he was still tied to Trowa's insurance.
Relationships: Heero and Trowa
Kudos: 7





	Spilled beans

**Author's Note:**

> I love them all but Heero is my favorite. Also Trowa would so be that overprotective guardian. I think out of all of them he and Heero would be the closest together if they were actually related.

Crap. Was the only thing that was going through Heero’s mind as his eyes scanned the texts on his phone. He normally made it a point not to take his device out during class but in this case the fairly concerned texts from his older brother had turned from questions to demands. Heero had just decided to leave it last night, he felt too nervous picking it up and trying to throw together a flimsy response. The brunette found his focus on the current lecture waning as his panic grew. Trowa, Wufei, none of them could know. If they found out he had gotten into a pretty bad fight a couple weeks ago they would flip. If he could have kept all of this a secret he would have, but that proved to be difficult when he was covered by his brothers insurance. Even if he said nothing of his trip to the hospital, the bill would arrive in their mail. Either way, they’d find out. 

Heero quickly texted him back, trying to keep his messages casual, hoping not to cause anymore alarm. Even if it was a bit late for that. Upon sending it the teacher’s gaze landed on him and quickly he put his phone away. His brothers knew he had class at this time, hopefully they wouldn’t say anything till afterwards. Despite his best efforts to go about his day, meals and personal time, the anxiety and dread built up in his mind. He had no idea how he was going to explain a couple dozen stiches on his face to two twenty-four-year olds. 

Once his class got out at 3:15 now he was officially faced with providing an explanation to Trowa and Wufei. Once stepping into the dorm, making his way down to his room and unlocking and entering, he quietly shut the door. The vibration from his phone was practically the alarm bells ringing in his ears. Shit. Now he had to explain. The text was nothing more than ‘Are you back in your room? Call me if you are.’ From Trowa. The brunette debated for a moment as he plopped on his bed. 

I mean… the longer he put it off, he was only delaying the inevitable. If he kept waiting then Trowa would know Heero was trying to avoid the conversation with him.

Grabbing his phone he dialed up his brother and waited for no more than four seconds. The vague crackle on the other end almost made him jump a little. 

“Hello?” Heero said, trying to maintain a cool demeanor. 

“Hey. How were your classes?” A deep voice resonated in the phone. 

“They were good. Long but good.” Heero said. 

“That’s good.” A little beat of silence had gone by before Trowa broke it. 

“So what happened?” 

Shit. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I got a bill in the mail today, something about a late-night trip to the hospital. Are you okay?” Trowa didn’t sound panicked but his tone definitely sounded more like a command than a request. 

Heero went quiet, after the whole day of trying to figure out what he was going to say, how he was going to respond, and so forth his mouth went dry. He looked down at the ground, fumbling with his keys in one hand, holding his phone on speaker in the other. 

“Heero?” Trowa asked, a little more gently but only by an inch. He knew the elder one was most likely beyond worried. Which is why the tranquil tone only served to keep Heero on the edge of his seat. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m still here. Could you- repeat what you said?” he asked. Probably in an attempt to try and buy some more time for himself. 

“Heero what happened? Seriously, talk to me.” 

“Heero.” 

“Okay. Fine,” Might as well just spill it, “I got into a fight, one of them sliced me. But the girl I saved—she took me to the hospital.” 

“A girl?” 

“They were trying too- well they were going to- you know.” Heero muttered, really not wanting to get into that subject. Gash, broken bones or otherwise he would do it all over again to ensure she didn’t get hurt, and damaged beyond repair. 

“Jesus. Did the guys look familiar or-?” 

“Just some thugs, not too much older than me.” 

“How many?” 

Maybe it might have seemed strange that Trowa wasn’t too surprised at the idea of his brother getting into fights, but Heero had been in more than his fair share of them growing up. Had to deal with the bullies somehow. 

“Three, one of them had a knife,” Heero said, just deciding to leave out the part about the hook. He wasn’t sure how his brother would respond to that, nor did he want to find out, “And just sliced me across the face. But other than that and some bruises I’m okay Trowa. Really.” 

“… Why didn’t you say anything?”. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“I worry more when you don’t tell me anything. So does Wufei.” 

“Oh no, please tell me he doesn’t know.” Heero sighed. 

“He does.” 

“Lovely.” 

“Listen, I’m not putting you on the spot because I’m angry Heero, I’m asking because I’m worried. Is the gash bandaged?” 

Heero believed that. If it were reversed he’d probably be freaking out and wondering why in the hell he was getting a bill from the insurance on one of his brother’s late night visits to the hospital. He’d want answers too. 

“Yeah. I, thought I could get away with just putting some make-up on it but uh- well people noticed faster.” 

“Do you want us to come up?” 

“Come up?” 

“Do you want us to visit? Wufei and I don’t have to work this weekend.” 

Heero paused. He rarely ever asked for anything. The last time he did, it was just a little bit of money for groceries, not even thirty dollars. 

“I would-“ he paused, “I would like that.” Why was he so afraid of asking for help? 

“Good. Because even if you said no we were still going to come up anyways.” He could hear Trowa’s smile through the call. 

“Sounds like you.” Heero said. A couple of tears threatened to spill over but didn’t. He just couldn’t bring himself to cry, even if he wanted to. 

“Listen, don’t go wandering too much. Just stay safe okay?” 

“I won’t do anything stupid. Don’t worry too much.” 

“Of course we worry. Even if you don’t think it. I just wish you told us sooner.” 

“… Sorry.” 

“We’ll be up soon okay? Just hang tight for now.” 

“I will.”


End file.
